Generally, communication systems utilize a particular technology for exchanging information. At a first device, a transmitter uses the particular technology to generate and transmit a communication signal. At a second device, a receiver uses the particular technology to receive the communication signal.
However, communicating using only a single technology can be problematic. Many devices may utilize other communication technologies. As a result, the first and second devices are unable to communicate with them, which limit their usefulness.
One technique to overcome this limitation is to incorporate an additional communication technology into the devices. This permits the devices to communicate with other devices using other communication technologies.
However, incorporating different communication technologies into a single device can introduce inefficiencies, noise and impair performance.